


[Art] A Thin Thread

by Thette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Dreamwalking, Gabriel Big Bang Challenge, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for KDHeart's Gabriel Big Bang 2014 fic A Thin Thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] A Thin Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).



> Clicking the images takes you to the full size.

> Three months on his own and the dreams started.
> 
> It was always an undefined setting – a diner on the side of some God forsaken country road leading from one forgotten town to another, a dirty old motel room that blended bits and pieced from every other one he’d slept in, a dark forest, with the trees shifting and whispering in the night, just out of the corner of his eyes. At first it was just that, being alone in a place that could have been anywhere, or nowhere, and a feeling of anticipation, like he knew _something_ was supposed to happen, just not what or when. One night, Sam was sitting at a booth in one of those diners without a personality. The place was empty, except for him, and the ghost that had taken his order had yet to return. He was absently tearing a napkin to bits when a strawberry milkshake appeared in front of him with a plop and a dead archangel smirking at him from behind it. If they spoke that night, Sam couldn’t remember after.
> 
> For a week, he ordered strawberry milkshakes with his lunch. He couldn’t really tell why.
> 
> Gabriel was lounging on a purple bedspread in a garish looking motel room in another dream. He looked impatient and excited, barely able to hold in his enthusiasm at having found Sam. In the morning, Sam couldn’t remember if he’d gotten anything else out of that dream.

[ ](http://imgur.com/nFghB29)

_Artist's comments: Water soluble pastel crayons and colored pencils. The anatomy might seem a bit odd, but I drew this one from life. (Got my husband to model for me. He's a dead ringer for RSJ.) The plants on the walls are rosemary, for remembrance, and misteltoe, for Loki._

> That night, they were in another diner, only this one was decked out in neon colours and slightly not there. It was as if someone was trying to control reality and made a poor job at keeping it in check. They were seated at a booth, with a large sundae each. Gabriel was devouring his like his life depended on it. Sam had learned that these dreams were an escape for him and his indulgences here, something he just went along with. If Gabriel could pull more interesting settings out of Sam’s subconscious, he probably would, but he had to restrict his treats to sweets and unhealthy food.
> 
> “Why aren’t you dead?” he asked when Gabriel was done with his bowl.
> 
> “I am,” he admitted cheerfully. “It hasn’t stopped me before.”
> 
> [...]
> 
> Gabriel snapped his fingers and the remains of his sundae vanished, being replaced with a banana milkshake. He stole a glance to the side at the window and Sam thought, for a moment, that he saw the reflection of something red.
> 
> “She used the blood.” It was obvious really, Sam thought.
> 
> “Yeah,” Gabriel confirmed, stretching the middle vowel. “Wasn't expecting her to use it for anything like this, though.”
> 
> “You have to make more sense than that,” he admonished, giving Gabriel one of the bitchfaces usually reserved for when Dean was being deliberately unhelpful.
> 
> He felt a pull and the surrounding diner became a little more solid, the colours creeping into the shadows. It still didn't have much of a personality, but it felt a lot more familiar. The flash of red he'd caught out to the side briefly took on a more defined shape – an angel banishing sigil, though something was off about it.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/IfnId8w)

_Artist's comments: Water soluble pastel crayons and colored pencils. Based on a shot of[Dean and Sam in a diner](http://sylviabond.com/2008/07/15/crossroads-blues-a-supernatural-episode-review/diner-scene/) from one of the early seasons. I'm so very happy about how Sam's clothes and the light blue fornica tabletops turned out, and the light from Gabriel, the window and the aurora outside were pretty good, too. That's the reason I'm using this particular combination of materials: pastels are great for light, and pencils for texture._

__

_Artist's comments: Close-up on the sigil, colored pencils. This is a sigil of Gabriel's protection, and the text on the bottom reads G-H-P-D, read from inside the circle from right to left. It stands for "goho piad", "sayeth your God", which I thought was a good symbol for the messenger of God. You can read more about my reasoning[here](http://bold-sartorial-statement.tumblr.com/post/81422185713/re-posting-this-because-i-made-a-better-image)._

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/pXJ2KO0)

_Artist 's comment: Digital lineart, water soluble pastels and colored pencils. No matter how hard I try, I can never make Kali' s hair as glorious as it was on the show. Sorry, Kali._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the other artist's, Scherz Ato's, work, too: http://drawsshits.tumblr.com/post/82666492956/a-thin-thread-by-kd-heart-for-gabriel-big-bang


End file.
